twilightfanfandomcom-20200214-history
Allison
Allison is the Vampire approximately 1,000 years old. For much of her human life she had been a maid until the time came when she was changed into vampire. Allison is the one turned Carlisle Cullen into a vampire on the date of 1663. She is also a valuable and beloved member of the British Coven. She is also a very gifted vampire, able to become immune and suppress the powers of others for an unknown amount of time. Biography Early life Allison was born the youngest to a Viking family in Sweden on the year 1112, or 1012. Her father was very famous warrior among their people, and beloved by their own King. As a girl, Allison would roam the hall of the dungeons and drew on its wall. However, out of pure jealously, the king one day murdered half of Allison's family and forced their innocent daughter to serve as his maid. In her childhood, she quickly befriend the King's son, Eric, and they would play by the North Sea together. However, Eric is from a wealthy family, and the son of that king who murdered her family, while Allison was just an orphaned maid. Eric had respected Allison because of her will to survive, also her unbreakable will to be a fighter instead of a maid for their King, so this made Eric attracted to her. Years later both Eric and Allison were still the best of friends—thick as thieves—though began to drink and became aggressive in his pursuit toward her. One night when the two of them were looking at stars in an open field they both used to play in, Eric revealed he was in love with her. However, when Allison told him she didn't share his feelings, it only infuriated him. Out of both raging lust and his own anger of a rejection, he attacked and went onto rape the beaten girl, stealing her virginity in the process. All of the commotion from Allison's rape attracted a vampire who smelled all of the blood. Allison was taken instead of Eric, since it was her who was bleeding after Eric ‘finished.’ The vampire took her back to its lair/haven (the cave), and when first time he saw the beautiful girl who was bloody and broken, he only felt pity and knew it would now be wrong to victimize her like Eric did, or even leave her behind to be alone. So instead he turned her into a vampire. Before the pain overtook her mind, Allison caught the vampire's face before he bit her. Newborn Life Allison stayed in the cave for her agonizingly painful transformation from the life to the death, emerging three days following a newborn baby vampire. Allison, an undead monster, was horrified as well even excited by what she had become. She had lost control of herself as she learned the one who made her, abandoned her. However, didn't care, so in retaliations for the entire life she was raised in. Brought up as an orphaned maid instead of a daughter of a respected warrior. Remembering how her parents were murdered, Allison was quick to kill the king in the act for revenge and entered his castle to kill any guard who stood in her way. Allison made it to the king and his room where she murdered his wife by breaking her neck, before turning to face her former horrified king. The king tried to flee the one place that sealed his death. He screamed for guards, so the guards came to his rescue. While Allison was distracted with ripping apart one guard after the other, The King tried to run, but quickly Allison's new power let her easily catch the king once all of the guards found themselves executed at her hands. Allison slowly drained the king's blood, slow enough for him to die screaming and begging for angels of mercy to spare him. Allison fled the scene, and decided to pay a visit to her old friend Eric, whom she found hiding under his bed in terror. Instead of killing him, she took him to the place of her family’s death; an older burn down home which proved the tale of once being wealthy. Eric, scared, then asked her just what she was going to do to him as both sat down in the house, just looking at each other. Allison never answered, but a frowning smile was there instead, and that is when Allison gave him the similar pain which he gave her. Giving him an easy death, Allison bit Eric, unknowingly turning him to a vampire, and she dragged his screaming body to the northern sea's cliff where the two would love to play. As he begged for her to stop, for her to not kill him, but Allison ignored him and flung him off the cliff and into the ocean. However, because of his change, Eric did not die and Allison fled the village and continued to feed on innocents that were only outside around nighttime. Redeeming Her Humanity While living in the forests, Allison was enjoying drinking fresh human blood instead of animal's blood. She slowly became desperate for blood after wandering the woods and forests night after night, only finding animals to satisfy her. She did still have the craving of human blood, but she gave into urge for blood and would feed on a wild animal. The blood of game animals did help calm her, but it never quite filled her up like human blood did. After a year of feeding off of animal blood, she renounced herself to become a vegetarian. She continuously kept on her feeding schedule, but this was before she came across a group of villagers that were being held hostage by ruthless Viking parties known as berserkers. The berserkers murdered a few of the men and started to rape the women, bringing back the memory of her family and her own rape, Allison snapped and attacked the Berserker party. She brutally slaughtered them all before draining them all of their blood, and fled the scene since she couldn''’t kill those who were innocent. Allison came to know that she would never become a vegetarian, but she believes that drinking animal and human blood may be able to control her. Allison instead was a half-vegetarian, where she would drink animals and kill/drink from the humans were evil to innocents. Meeting Her Maker Centuries later, leading up to the year 1565, Allison roamed in the wild plains of Europe as a vampire, hunting animals and killing humans that were sinister towards the innocents. It was around this timeframe she started to come across others like herself, one in particular was a handsome man named Gabriel, who was the one who turned her. Allison started to recognize his face and she finally saw that he was the one who turned her, making her a wild monster. Engaging her maker in fair combat, Gabriel realized that she was too quick to engage in hand-to-hand combat so using his own gift on her, but it was ineffective so he tried using his telekinesis to throw objects to distract her till something caused his powers to ‘shut down.’ It didn't take Gabriel too long to realize that Allison was a gifted vampire not only with an immunity to being affected by special gifts, but actually disabling another vampire's gift. He stopped and tried making peace, which was ineffective until he managed to restrain and calm her. Slowly, Gabriel gained the vampire's trust enough to socialize and learn more of her gift, and learned Allison is able to take away a vampire's gift at will but the time the gift is neutralized is unknown. Later Gabriel's telekinesis returned. Gabriel offered Allison the chance to become known as his adoptive daughter, and Allison did agree to become a daughter to Gabriel. Overtime as life moved on, Gabriel and Allison traveled together a lot, joining others in their covens, until Gabriel started to turn more vampires (some turned out gifted too). Few of them also became Gabriel's adoptive children too, such as Joseph, Claud, and Ida. Allison got a second parent when Gabriel choose to turn his sick wife, Helena into a vampire so Allison, Joseph, Claud and Ida could have a mother. All five of them were the first members of the British coven. Her life in the coven was perfect for her, and proved to be the one that she enjoyed the most. For nearly three hundred years, Allison stayed with the coven, and followed Gabriel's advice on how to survive the outside world. 1663 In the late 1600’s London, the city was plagued with hunt for werewolves, witches, and vampires, by humans claiming that they were attempting to rid the world of evil and sin. Many a time, however, these groups would end up killing innocent citizens. When she was caught in the crossfire of a raid after they found a real coven of vampires inhabiting the sewers of London, chaos ensued. She successfully escaped into the street where she was pursued by a human. Furious over the deaths these hunts brought, she leaped and attacked. However, a strange pull made her second guess herself about taking his life, and she let the man live. Next she moved the man to a potato cellar, and let him to suffer the painful transformation. The man was known to be Carlisle Cullen, who became a vegetarian. ''Rising Dawn "I watched as Allison and Wimark overwhelmed Jane and were able rip her in half like a sick game of tug o' war. Jane was screaming for Alec and Aro until Allison finished her by slicing her head. Even the wolves could have acted more thirsty for death." - ''Bella witnessing Jane's death For the final confrontation in ''Rising Dawn, Allison and the rest of her coven arrived to take part of the fight with the Volturi while being allied with the Cullen’s and other covens. During this epic conflict, Allison wound up saving several lives, the first was Seth Clearwater whom she rescued from the Volturi's most offensive member, Jane with a huge kick which allowed Seth the time to kill Becky. However, she was not able to deliver a death blow when ambushed by a guard. Instead, fellow covenmate Naomi jumped to take on Jane herself. Jane used her gift on her, and was about to execute her with a smile at Naomi's scream in pain. Allison heard her scream and jumps in and saves her. She was able to neutralize Jane’s gift for good. With Jane's power now neutralized, both Allison and Wimark attacked and overpowered her. Allison grabbed Jane from the top of her waist, while Wimark grabbed her from the waist down. Brutally tugged at her back and forth, in a brutal game of tug-a-war, they ripped the vampire in half. Despite all of Jane's cries for Alec (who had been killed by Emmett Cullen) and Aro (who was fighting Gabriel), Allison finished her off by decapitating Jane's head. After the epic battle, Allison returned home to England with the rest of her coven. Personality and Traits While a human, Allison had a very complicated life when he was close with her friend Eric, whom would often call her Allie. However she had a strained lifestyle as she was an orphaned child of a family murdered by the king all of jealous anger, and then was made to become the maid. Allison even admitted to Eric that she would kill his father someday in revenge for her family. The king was also much harder and abusive toward Allison when he was drunk or angry. Eric often tried to calm him when he became angry with Allison but he never tried stopping his dad from humiliating the young girl. This led Allison to resenting both of them, and possibly to be jealous of Eric still having his siblings. After becoming a vampire, personality wise, Allison became a monster, but due to her actions as a murderer, she regretted her feelings from her past and her family that she loved. She became a half-vegetarian to the British coven—a coven she sees as family. One of the gifted vampires of the coven, Allison creates a very powerful mental ability as a vampire to be immune and block out other mental abilities possessed by other vampires, making her one of the only vampires to have this. Physical appearance Allison is described as looking like a model or that prettiest girl ever to make an on a TV show. She has dark brunette hair passed her shoulder blades, closer to her the small of her back, is 5'4", and with nicely paler skin that's only just one shade from being white. Allison has "faery-like" features with very large eyes and long, delicate eyebrows, as well as long eyelashes. She also has gentle, but strong, eyes and was 16 when changed. Allison's body has the curve and definitions of a gymnastics’ superstar. She moves gracefully, continually cited as dancing, with a flow that would "break a ballerina's heart", making Allison's basic movements identical to Alice's. It is possible that Allison and her blood was the singer that attracted Gabriel to her an hour before she was turned. While she is Swedish, Allison prefers to speak in a perfect British accent. Powers and Abilities Ability Suppression Main Article: Ability Suppression Allison is one of the only vampires who possesses a gift that dwells on the abilities of other vampires. Her ability allows her to suppress and even take away the abilities of others, though it is slightly weaker on humans, and is also limited so that she requires full concentration to take the power away. Allison's power is also limited so that she cannot effect physical abilities such as Benjamin's gift and Wyvern's gift, however, their powers can never be used on her. Her gift is the first thing that earned her a place within the British Coven. Category:Vampires Category:Females Category:British Coven